jimmyandthenelsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Night
Game Night was an event that James, Andrew, and Cody used to take part of before they slowly quit doing the event. They would log onto a server together and take part in an event and the winner would win the Tower of Pimps that is featured in Achievement Hunter's Minecraft Let's Play videos. This was done prior to Team Jimmy And The Nelson being existed and hasn't been done since. They participated in ten different events before it was cancelled. Events Challenge 1: First To Build Tower of Pimps Winner: James The first challenge that was ever done was done in secret, and was not known to everyone at the time. While gathering of the resources of important materials needed for making a safe work enviroment and home, James snuck off and stole all the gold that he and Andrew had gathered and constructed the Tower of Pimps in the entrance to the mines. Because of this, he declared himself the first winner of the Tower of Pimps once when their new world was done being constructed where the challenges were going to be held. Challenge 2: Race Back To The Bace Winner: Andrew After traveling the lands on their server, both James and Andrew, with the assistance of Rei's Minimap, decided to do a race back to their home base, and the grand prize was on the line. James has a quick lead, until he hit an ocean about 100 meters into the race, and the remaining 4000 meters was led by Andrew, to which he won the race, and the Tower of Pimps. Challenge 3: Achievement Hunter Wipeout Course Winner: James With a new challenge built and ready to go, one member of the team couldn't make it to the new world as they choose to skip out that night. So as a subsitute, James and Andrew decided to head on over the Achievement City and tackle Geoff and Gavin's Wipeout Course. They both were given one chance to run the course, and the person with the slowest time was declared the winner. James had the fastest time, so he got to claim the Tower of Pimps and Total Victory for the week. Results Challenge 4: Mark Nutt Obstacle Course Winner: Andrew With inspiration from the great archer of Great Britian, Mark Nutt, James designed and constructed an obstacle course in his honor. It contained various parkour elements, as well as having to shoot down at a target. With various stopping points and inspiration from the Wipeout Course, this ensured to have a lot of comedic moments. James had placed a trap at the end in remenecence to Ding Dong Dead by Rooster Teeth, which was perfect for Cody, who didn't recognize it. In the end, Andrew claimed victory by having better aim then everyone else to claim his second Tower of Pimps. Results Challenge 5: Race Through The Nether Winner: Cody With their first trip to the nether, the team is ready to make a break for it and attempt to race through the course. With fire, lava, and enemies all around, they had a large task ahead of them. With the ability of not being able to complete it on hard difficulty, the team had to dumb it down to normal, then easy, and then peaceful before the first completion was done. This was considered James' favorite idea, but disappointed that it didn't work properly due to server lag. But when everything was said and done, Cody won his first and only Tower of Pimps. Results Challenge 6: Fishing Extravaganza Winner: James After much problems with server lag, the team head out to go fishing, a less active activity as you are in a single spot. The three members each had the chance to show that they were the best fisherman on the team. With this being said, that didn't stop everyone from trying to cheat in some form, well, just Andrew stealing Cody's stuff. Cody and James took the charge, as both of them were able to get quick leads, but seemed to slow down towards the end, until a sudden burst from James gave him the victory and the Tower of Pimps for the third time. Results Challenge 7: Forest of Death Winner: Andrew In what James was considering a complete failure, the three competitors had to team together to take on one person, but with the world being darker than it was supposed to, it made it a bit more difficult. James' run was the worst, as one member was able to escape, while both Andrew and Cody were able to kill all opponents on there run. But with Andrew being the faster killer, he was able to claim the tower of pimps for a third time and final time. Results Challenge 8: Find the Tower In The End Winner: James In the only challenge that has been done like this to date, the goal was to go to The End and find the Tower of Pimps, which was stationed on various towers throughout the world. They had to look through chests that contained wool with the possibility of having one gold block, and bring it back into the safe zone. Cody was the first to go, and was very unsuccesful in the hunt, and that resulted in a rage quit. Both James and Andrew had better luck than Cody, as they both were able to find all 4 pieces of gold, but James pulled out the victory by finding it faster with half the time of Andrew, and thus the winner of the Tower of Pimps went him for a record fourth time. Results Challenge 9: Find the Tower In The New World Winner: Andrew With the new world, James wanted everyone to get used to the new enviroment for future Game Nights, so he went out and hid a tower of pimps for both Andrew and Cody to find. He gave the single hint that it was within 2000 blocks of the city and they could do whatever they wanted. They could hunt, mine, kill, all of it was legal. After an hour, Andrew discovered where the tower was and had to make his way back to the village without being killed by mobs and Cody. Andrew made it back and was able to kill Cody and assemble the tower, giving him his fourth tower win, making him tied with James. Challenge 10: Gather The Tower Winner: James In the final challenge in Game Night, the team gathered together one last time and went out to the four coners of the challenge radius to gather blocks of gold to bring it back to their respective podiums. Once they assembled the tower, they were declared the winner, but they could only carry one gold block at a time. Everyone went seperate ways to start out with, each gaining a quick lead, but Andrew took the role of defense to make sure no one would win, while Cody and James were determined to gain the victory. After several failed attempts to bring in the final piece, James was able to lure Andrew away from the podiums and use an ender pearl to shoot up to the glass house and hop onto the tower quick enough to place the final block to gain the victory. With this victory, James gained the final tower, setting the most wins to five. Results Final Results After competing in ten different competitions, Game Night ended with various courses being unused because of scheduling problems. James was the overall winner by having five seperate wins, making up half of the challenges, with Andrew right behind him with four wins. James is also known to have won every other competition and no one was able to win back-to-back weeks